powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 45: The Foolish Boy
is the forty-fifth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis The Zyurangers discover a boy who has teamed up with a DoraMonster to protect the environment by causing chaos to polluters. Plot One day, a hunter tries to shoot a duck in a nearby watershed when a boy suddenly throws a rock, disturbing the ducks making them fly away. The hunter yells what he's doing and the boy calls him an idiot. On another waterway, the Zyuranger discover a polluted river with dead fish, with Geki reasoning poison contaminated the river; Goushi adding there was something such as cyanide in the containers leaking out, leading to the dead fish. As Mei realized that industrial waste was dumped there, Boi wonders who did it as the boy, Kouichi, yells at a truck driver who pulls him away while he's ripping holes into the tires of his truck! The truck driver tells the Zyuranger the boy punctured his tires but the boy accused him of dumping the poison into the river before stepping on his foot and running off. The Zyuranger chase Kouichi before he calls for "Unicorn" to appear, leading to a Dora Monster named Dora Unicorn to appear beside him, shocking the Zyuranger! The boy tells Dora Unicorn to remove the intruders, which leads to it fighting the team and easily crushing them and tossing them aside forcing them to transform. Once changed, Dora Unicorn flies past them and fires energy beams from his horn before using a wind attack from it's wings to blow Geki and Goushi back before disappearing. On the moon, Bandora states that this is the chance for them to defeat the Zyuranger, just as she had planned in using this boy to do so. Some time later, a truck arrives to illegally dump more artifacts around a field, transporting containers out until Dora Unicorn and Kouichi arrive to stop them, the kid telling the Dora Monster to take care of the dumpers as it tosses them out of the truck and to the side before grabbing them by the throats and tossing them into the murky water as the Zyuranger arrive and they run. Geki asks why Kouichi is using the Dora Monster to cause chaos, but he states that if they get in his way, he'll have Unicorn eliminate them too; Grifforzer and Lamie soon arrive with a squad of Golem to protect the boy as the Zyuranger are forced to fight them off. As Bandora's generals prepare to fight, Dora Unicorn asks to be left with fighting them, once again facing the Zyuranger as it makes it's horn glow, with any attack the Zyuranger hit on him hitting Kouichi instead, even being kicked away by Boi as he starts screaming in pain. As Dan wonders what's going on, Dora Unicorn reveals he and the boy are synchronized as he fires beams from his eyes crushing the Zyuranger once again. Later as Kouichi returns home, he wonders why he got hurt as Unicorn was hit; Kouichi's mother notices he's dirty but he claims it's nothing as the Zyuranger chase after him even as his mother tries to call for him. Mrs. Ibuki reveals that Kouichi has been violent lately even at school; Geki asks if there's something he doesn't like as the mother reveals that after his father died, Kouichi's personality changed; her husband was studying environmental issues and was a kind person who loves animals and plants. Back at the river, Kouichi sees a hurt bird and picks it up, stating that humans are awful as he removes a fishing line caught on it and sends it back flying into the air; before turning and seeing more fishermen throwing their garbage into the river. He picks up a rock but Geki tells him to stop, the other Zyuranger cornering him; Geki states to Kouichi that his mother is upset with him and explained his father's past in ecology and his love of the planet; but Kouichi states that it's humanity's fault in hurting animals and polluting the planet due to their own selfishness; his father told him they should be aware of ecological issues so that wild plants and animals don't go extinct before it's too late. Geki states he understands and his thinking is right but his actions aren't; by controlling Dora Unicorn, he's destroying a part of the Earth in a way. Mei asks how Kouichi got involves with Unicorn; the boy reveals he was researching extinct animals after his father died and figured if extinct animals could revive, they would take care of the bad people. Suddenly, Dora Unicorn came before him stating he was the legendary Unicorn created from his father's soul and thus his faithful servant. Geki reveals Kouichi was fooled and used by Bandora and the boy wonders what to do; but suddenly the city starts to explode. As people run in terror, Dora Unicorn attacks a factory; Kouichi tells it to stop but it states this is taking care of the bad people destroying the planet as promised. Ignoring the warning, the Dora Monster leaps down and fights the Zyuranger, hurting the boy as the team hits the Dora Monster one after another. Stunned, Dora Unicorn goes on the rampage as the team try to support Kouichi and escape with it, the Dora Monster yelling that they're afraid of him. Mei treats his wound while asking what's going on; Geki realizing that Kouichi and Dora Unicorn are synchronized before Lamie appears laughing stating they finally figured it out, asking how are they going to defeat Dora Unicorn due to the synchronization before vanishing. Kouichi blames himself and claims it's his fault; Geki tries to claim otherwise but Kouichi claims he had bad dreams from hating everyone. Geki asks what is the most fun thing he's ever done; he revealed it was hiking with his dad, with Geki stating that they'll erase his hatred and anger by remembering the fun moments of his life and thus block Dora Unicorn's signal. Motivated, the team decide to take down Dora Unicorn as Kouichi continues to concentrate on the memories. With new motivation, the Zyuranger transform once again to fight the Dora Monster, but Grifforzer and Lamie likewise appear, Geki telling the team to fight them as he fights Dora Unicorn. The Zyuranger split up and fight on three fronts with Geki being pummeled by Dora Unicorn, Dan and Boi fighting Grifforzer and Goushi and Mei Lamie. Pushed to his limit and motivated by Kouichi, Geki reveals his Ryugekiken, but Dora Unicorn warns that if he's attacked, the boy will die as he activates his synchronization power. However, Kouichi ignores it, due to having memories of his father hiking in the woods looking at the local wildlife like squirrels and rabbits and remembering the lessons of saving the environment for the sake of the animals. Dora Unicorn becomes angry at the happy memories Kouichi is recalling and tries to push out anger and hatred but Kouichi continues to ignore it, making Geki realize where to attack and withstanding another attack from the Dora Monster as the other Zyuranger fall to Grifforzer and Lamie. Standing and angered, Geki summons the Dragon Shield and becomes Armed Tyrannoranger, charging with both the Ryugekiken and Zyusouken, he double-slashes Dora Unicorn, slicing off it's horn! Angering Bandora, she grows the Dora Monster forcing the Zyuranger to summon the Guardian Beasts and form Daizyuzin; Dora Unicorn uses a flight attack and rams into the Guardian before using another wind attack to blow it away and attack with it's eye beams. Immediately summoning King Brachion, Daizyuzin board the carrier Guardian but becomes attacked further, leaping off and striking it from the air with the Super-Legendary Lightning Cut, making quick work of Dora Unicorn. Later, Geki explains to Kouichi that there are some evil people in the world but only a handful; many are like him worried about the plants and animals that may go extinct and as long as there those like him, the planet will be fine. Mei states the polluted river was restored by good people as the team release a bucket of fish to help restock the river. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Koichi: *Koichi's father: *Koichi's mother: *Driver: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Final time Geki becomes Armed Tyrannoranger. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai New Year Episode Category:Written by Susumu Takaku